Threads Episode Tag
by Sarai87
Summary: For the enjoyment of Jack and Sam 'ship' fans


"**Threads" Episode Tag**

**Related Episodes:** End of Season 8, Beginning of Season 4 – basically any good J/S episodes!

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG1 characters and stories don't belong to me and I am in no way making money out of this. It is written for the personal enjoyment of Stargate SG1 fans.

**Authors Note: **Season 8 is one of my favourite seasons of Stargate and needless to say I was a little peed with the ending of Threads and the season finale, although I see the reasoning behind it! Basically this is a fairly short tag that turned into a bit more of a story. This is my first (and probably last!!) fanfic so reviews (good and bad…well preferably good) are very appreciated. Entirely based on the culmination of the Jack/Sam relationship and how I think personally they should have wrapped it up at the end of Season 8 when RDA left for pastures new.

**Chapter One:**

General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, commander of the SGC, lay in the king-sized bed of his cabin in Minnesota, staring at the ceiling. He was wide-awake, despite having retired for bed two or three hours ago. Jack blinked and sighed, rolling over onto his side. One long, muscled and tanned arm sneaked out to lie over the empty left side of the bed, his grey Air Force t-shirt stretching over his toned chest. Jack was no longer a young man and yet he kept in shape, a practice reminiscent of his lifetime of 'special' operations.

The cabin smelled of pine and wood sap. It was his favourite place in the world and he came here whenever he could, mainly to get away from all the troubling situations (and people) in his life. In this place Jack was usually happy, he was usually safe and he usually felt as content as he possibly could be. But not this time. Not on this trip. This trip was different. Because on this trip, Jack wasn't alone.

Jack rolled back over to stare at the ceiling. He attempted to count sheep. He failed. He had finally convinced his former team, SG-1, Earth's heroic 'rapid response' unit to come up and spend some time together at his cabin. SG-1 had been together for eight years, they were great friends. More than that, they were a family. A close-knit unit that few could penetrate and even fewer understood. Jack, as Colonel, had led the team; Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa Teal'c through countless life or death situations and they had saved the world eight or nine times. _By Teal'c's estimation anyway_, thought Jack, smiling.

After Jack was promoted to General, and Major Carter to Lieutenant Colonel, he was given command of the SGC and he had seen less and less of his team and lamented this loss. He missed the action of off-world missions and had jumped at every chance to go through the Stargate. Jack was becoming more and more disillusioned with his position. He resented the Air Force for making him General, whilst at the same time felt he deserved the promotion. But what Jack hated more was watching his former team go through the gate, wondering every time if he would ever see them again.

What he hated most of all was watching his 2IC go through the gate, wondering if she would come back alive. Jack's heart dropped into his gut at the thought of Samantha Carter. He had long fought off his feelings for her, telling himself it was merely admiration for her abilities as a physicist and a soldier. But Jack could see her face when he closed his eyes; Sam staring at him as he admitted how he felt for her through the za'taarc detector, the feeling of her lips on his when he kissed her just for the fun of it during the 'time loops', the weight of Sam/Therra's head on his shoulder on P3R-118, the jolt of pain and jealousy he felt when he realised she had feelings for the ascended being Orlin, the stab of worry he felt any time she was injured in his presence. His feelings were not easily suppressed but Jack had been working on his personal barriers for many years now; they were built even as the cocky Captain Carter walked into the briefing room and threw him a jaunty salute eight years ago. It was difficult to sit in his bed and think about her, just in the next room, revelling in the tranquillity of the cabin, without going to her. But Sam's father and Jack's friend Jacob Carter had just passed away. Jack had promised to be there for her, but he had promised to himself that he wouldn't take advantage of this situation. Carter needed time to grieve and to decide what to do with her life.

Jack sat up in his bed, staring at his hands as they rested in his lap. They twitched. He was imagining running his fingers through her hair, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks and holding her close to him, not letting her go. _Jesus Jack, stop it, especially now, especially when she's feeling like this. And besides, there's' too much between us. Too much has happened now_. His thoughts strayed to Kerry and the day that Sam had heard about her father's illness. He remembered Carter stood there, looking gorgeous, in his backyard trying to tell him something and all he could do was make jokes and poke at his sausages. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and slowly lay back down.

Jack began to count sheep, this time he succeeded. And when they turned into identical Asgards jumping over fences, it was clear he was dreaming.

**Chapter Two:**

Coffee. There was the smell of coffee in the pot and bacon in the pan. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of SG-1 stumbled sleepily out into the kitchen, a dressing gown clutched around her. She was barefoot and shuffled along the wooden floor, yawning as she went. Sam's eyes were red and her hair looked as though she had run her fingers through it many times. She had heard laughter and voices in the kitchen and went to investigate, tired of wallowing in a bed of self-pity and misery.

Daniel and Teal'c were stood in the kitchen making a hearty breakfast. Sam smiled at them.

"Morning guys, watcha cooking?"

"ColonelCarter, we are making what DanielJackson describes as an 'English breakfast', although he assures me the ingredients do not originate from England. Would you care for some?" Teal'c's apparent grasp of human culture still was not perfect and he struggled with some of the simpler expressions.

Sam laughed, "No thankyou Teal'c, I think I'll just stick to toast".

Daniel eyed her warily, wondering how much she had eaten in the last few days. He handed her a mug of coffee and cleared his throat. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks Daniel." Her tone was a little sharper than necessary, but she was tired of everyone pussyfooting around her. She gulped. "Daniel it's been a couple of months now, I'm **fine**honestly".

Daniel opened his mouth to continue pressing her when Jack walked into the kitchen in pyjamas. Daniel turned back to help Teal'c.

"Morning campers".

"Morning, sir".

He raised an eyebrow, "Carter, we're on vacation."

Sam looked up at Jack over her mug. _He looks good_, she thought. But then, she had always liked Jack when he looked a little ruffled. Early in the morning sunlight, Jack's face was pleasantly tanned and the grey Air Force t-shirt fit very well around his toned arms and muscled chest. His blue and white checked pyjama trousers and ruffled silvery hair just made him look adorable to her eyes.

"Sorry si…Jack". She blushed a little. Jack grinned.

Sam coughed as she realised she had been staring at him and diverted her attention back to her mug.

"Better". He thought she looked a little forlorn and tried to catch her eyes with his own but she just stared at the table. He noticed the red in her eyes and realised she had been crying. As usual his heart went out to her, the woman that he secretly yearned for and his hand twitched. He was on the verge of reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder when Daniel cleared his throat. Again.

"Morning Jack" Daniel said slightly sarcastically, jumping in with a smirk on his face. Teal'c had apparently noticed nothing in this exchange. "Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you Dannyboy. What's for breakfast T?"

"I am cooking an 'American' breakfast O'Neill".

Daniel and Sam laughed, Jack look confused and Teal'c returned his attention to the beans.

**Chapter Three:**

It was evening and a spectacular sunset was reflected in the lake outside Jack's cabin. The sky was a myriad of red, orange, pink, yellow and was one of the most breathtaking sights Samantha Carter had ever seen. She stood on the little dock that her and Jack had fished on that day, clutching a blanket around her shoulders, mindlessly staring into the water and trying to stare into her soul. She couldn't believe she had never come up here before. She could easily see why this was Jack's favourite place in the world, hell, in the universe. The faint twinkling of many stars could already be seen, telling her how far away they were from normal human habitations. It was peaceful, tranquil and perfect. Sam felt she could spend the rest of her life here.

Her mind drifted and she thought of her day. The boys had expressed a wish for a short hike and she had reluctantly agreed, tired from her lack of sleep. Jack had noticed the red rings around her eyes the minute he had stepped into the kitchen that morning and tried to dissuade Daniel and Teal'c but they insisted. Daniel especially felt that the walk would do Sam good.

They had walked up into the hills, taking in the breathtaking scenery and just enjoying being together without fear of danger. All four relished the time they got to spend together, especially since Jack's promotion, and had felt it extremely necessary to band together for Sam after the death of her father. Sam recognised this and didn't try to stop them, although at times her independent spirit fought through and she snapped at them. She always felt immediately guilty and tried to apologise but it was brushed off by the three men who had come to be her family.

The walk had tired her out and Jack had noticed it. She stumbled several times on their way back down and he instinctively moved closer to her to help her down. Sam was frustrated with her body. She was a soldier, wasn't she? She was used to being active and extremely physically fit. She couldn't stand it when her body did things that her mind couldn't control. But what she often failed to realise was that mental exhaustion takes its toll on the body; the death of Jacob Carter had literally drained her emotions.

Jack's nearness had wreaked havoc with her senses. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked back at him in surprise. Her arm, with his hand clasped around it tingled with electricity and she jerked it away, noting with resignation that a flash of hurt crossed his face.

"Sorry Carter," he had said, "Didn't mean to fall into you there". They had continued on in silence.

Sam thought about her physical reaction to Jack's help. She smiled unconsciously as she remembered just how goddamn sexy he had looked hiking up through those rocks. It reminded her of some of their missions when he had been wearing his baseball cap, sunglasses and black regulation t-shirt. On such occasions she nearly always sneaked a glance at him from under her eyelashes, trying to stop herself imagining what it would be like to just once rip off her CO's t-shirt and run her hands over his chest. Sam giggled, pulling her blanket closer round her shoulders against the chill and stared out over the water once again.

_The problem is, _she thought_, I just don't know what I want. How is it I can blow up a sun, or develop space and time travel theories and __**not**__ sort out my personal life?! _Sam sighed and looked around. She jumped when she saw Jack walking down the steps outside the cabin. Immediately she brought up her own 'barriers' and fixed on the smile that she reserved for him that she thought carried a 'friendly' tone.

Jack had been thinking about Sam for hours. In an effort to distract himself he had cleaned and maintained all of his fishing gear. It occupied him for about an hour and a half before his mind started wandering back to Sam; how she was coping, what she was doing. Eventually he gave in, excused himself from Daniel and Teal'c who were watching Star Wars Episode 1 with Teal'c exclaiming "This character is not as enjoyable to watch as Chewbacca", and walked out of the door.

He knew Sam was down by the lake enjoying what was left of the sunlight but the actual sight of her; tussled blond hair, blanket clutched around slim shoulders and bathed in a warm glow from the fading sun made his stomach do flip flops. But Jack was now too good at hiding his emotions from his face and nothing of what was happening to him inside betrayed him. She smiled that smile that he always thought was reserved for him, a smile that said he was exactly what she needed right then.

Sam turned back to the water and waited for Jack to come up beside her.

"Hey there Carter". He paused, apparently at a loss for anything else to say. Then ventured, "Aren't you cold?"

His question needled her a little, she was sick of being coddled and looked after so she snapped back, "Actually I'm **fine**. I'd be a lot better if you lot stopped treating me like I'm about to break".

Jack jerked his head away, trying to conceal the hurt in his eyes. _Of course she doesn't like being treated like a child you prat, _he chastised himself_, you know how independent she has always been_. Jack began to turn away.

"Sorry Carter, I've interrupted you. I'll leave you to it." Jack started to walk back to the house, mentally kicking himself for having said the wrong thing. Again.

"No, Jack wait. I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I know you're only looking out for me". She hesitated, "I mean you're all looking out for me and I really appreciate it, I do."

Jack turned back to face her, he noted with distress that her eyes were filling with tears. Gruffly and tentatively he put out his arms, drawing her into them. "Come here".

Sam rested her head on his shoulder. They stood in silence for many moments before he realised she was shaking, sobbing noiselessly into his chest. "Hey, Carter," he tried to lift her head up to look at her but she kept it against his shoulder. "No" he heard her muffled voice.

Softly and slowly he tried to lift her head up again, "Hey…Sam". The use of her name on his lips made her gasp. She was unsure what to say or do but she did lift her head to look at him. There were tears running down her face and more threatening to spill over from her eyes. Jack timidly put up his hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears with one calloused thumb. He did the same on her other cheek. They were so close, arms wrapped around each other, closer than they had ever been, and there was so much emotion flowing through them; desire, longing, passion, love.

When Sam looked into Jack's eyes she was shocked by the amount of emotion she saw there. His eyes had never been so filled, with anything, let alone love. All his personal barriers, the walls he had constructed to protect himself from any more pain after the death of Charlie, from the pain of not being able to be with her, were melting away. She had only seen him look this way once before; when they had been trapped on either side of the energy barrier in the Goa'uld ship on PX9-757. His refusal to leave her had nearly resulted in both their deaths and the depth of emotion then had scared her as it warmed her, then and now.

Tentatively he lowered his lips until they pressed against hers. Sam melted in his arms. Electricity was running through her body, every hair was standing on end as deep pleasure and longing stirred inside of her. It was like her first ever kiss, like she had never been kissed before by anyone else. He wiped away all those memories with this one gesture. _God_, she realised_, I don't ever want to give this up. I want him to be mine, all mine, forever_. In that moment Samantha made a decision, one she thought she never could make and a moment later she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Meanwhile Jack was drowning. Drowning in her eyes, in her warmth, lost in the soft, familiar smell of her hair and her body. He didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care about rules or regulations. He didn't care about the SGC, the Air Force and he didn't care about being seen. If was as if they were the only two people in the world, no one else existed and he could have stayed that way forever. Being honest with himself was something that Jack didn't like to do very often, especially when it concerned feelings, but he admitted to himself now that he was already too far gone when he had drawn her into his arms. He laughed in his head, heck, he was probably too far gone when Jacob had hinted to him that Sam wasn't happy with Pete. The spark of hope had been ignited then and he had realised he either had to get away from Colorado or admit his feelings for Sam.

* * *

Daniel was attempting to be interested in Star Wars, for Teal'c's benefit but he really was thinking about other things. He had noticed Jack's attempt to leave the cabin quietly and thought that Teal'c had not . Daniel wanted his two friends to realise and act on their feelings for each other more than anything else in the world. He had known that they always loved each other, that they yearned for each other, and yet had let the 'fraternisation' regulations get in the way. He knew both enough to know that they wouldn't act on their feelings unless they were deadly sure, out of their mutual respect and loyalty to the Air Force.

But in Daniel's eyes the rules weren't as important as them being together. He had felt like banging his head on a wall, or their heads together, every time he saw them give each other 'that' look and do nothing about it but at the same time he knew it was not his place to interfere. Never mind how much he wanted to. Daniel didn't realise he was craning his neck around to try and see the lake.

"You are attempting to see what O'Neill and ColonelCarter are talking about DanielJackson," stated Teal'c stoically.

Daniel jumped and looked back at his friend, "Yees" he said slowly. "I'm just…er…wondering what they are doing. Maybe we should go and see?" Daniel suggested this hopefully but was shot down.

"DanielJackson, I think we would do better not to inquire. O'Neill and ColonelCarter have many things to discuss and they deserve to do so in relative privacy".

"Er…yes. You're right Teal'c. I'm sorry. Anyway…um…what's happening?" He pointed to the TV.

"The young AnakinSkywalker has just won a pod race and secured his freedom from slavery". Teal'c watched as Daniel turned his head back to the TV and continued to watch the film. The big Jaffa glanced at the door as a small smile spread across his lips.

* * *

When Sam put her arms around Jack's neck, he stiffened, realising that he had gone too far. He had surrendered himself to his feelings and lost all sense of thought and control. She sensed his tension and faltered. Had she done something wrong? He had promised to himself that he would not go anywhere with Sam until he was sure that she had gotten over Jacob's death sufficiently, and he was not sure whether she had yet. Sam misinterpreted his reaction as him running away from his feelings again and began to get angry. Why did he always do this? Why did he admit to it and then not do anything about it, not go any further. _He's such a BASTARD! _She swore angrily in her head. _Fucker, prick….bastard!! _A sob caught in her throat as she backed out of his hold, searching his eyes, anger growing in her breast.

"Wait, Sam, its not what you thi…" She cut him off with a hard slap.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" She screamed at him and then ran into the cabin, letting the blanket fall onto the grass.

Jack just stood there, at a complete loss for any type of action. All he could think was he had done it again, blown it again. And surely this was for the last time. _I knew I shouldn't have come out here_, he thought.

**Chapter 4**

It was late that night. Sam had locked herself in her room, crying as quietly as she could into her pillows and punching them on a regular basis. She was **so angry** with him. But she was angrier with herself. She had surrendered herself to him **again**! Sam nearly screamed at the thought and buried her head in the pillow again.

Her mind drifted back to the time she had been stranded on the Prometheus and she had spoken with Jack's hallucination. After that conversation Sam realised that her best chance of happiness would be to forget the unattainable and settle for something less. It killed her, as the standards she had set for herself in her life were extremely high. But she had realised that with this one thing, she would probably never get what she wanted. Jack was just too loyal to the military. She convinced herself that he felt nothing more than friendship for her and went out of her way to have a normal life. Then she had found Pete. He made her happy, made her feel sexy, wanted and needed. And he was not afraid of showing emotion. She quickly grew to love Pete, if not in the same bone-deep ache she felt for Jack O'Neill. Sam thought she could've been happy with Pete, could've had it all – the kids, the home, the dog, (she shuddered) the minivan.

But deep down, Sam knew that she could never marry this man. She had willed Jack to dissuade her when she showed him the ring. Willed him with every fibre of her being. But he'd walked out on her. He'd been so goddamn unhelpful, and he seemed to be saying that she should do it, she should marry Pete and have a family. Sam had agreed to marry Pete, but only because she thought she could never have Jack.

And then she had to go and visit him didn't she! She had to turn up at his house and find that…that woman there. _Jeez, that was embarrassing_, Sam remembered as she let the pillow fall back on the bed. She sat there for a moment in total silence, unsure of where to go from here.

Daniel and Teal'c, sensing the tension in the house had retreated early to their rooms; Teal'c to kel'nor'eem and Daniel with the pretext of doing some reading. Jack was upset with himself, for hurting Carter and for making Daniel and Teal'c feel like they had to escape. This trip was certainly not turning out as he had hoped. He sat in the dark living room, sipping a beer. It was a testament to how angry he was with himself that this had been his only beer in a few hours and was nowhere near finished. Jack stared into the fireplace, cursing his stupidity.

He didn't know how long he had sat there but he did know that it was a long time because the house and surrounding forest grew steadily quieter until he felt completely alone. And for once, he didn't like the feeling.

Gradually Jack became aware of a soft noise coming from one of the bedrooms. He put down his beer and stood up, padding towards Carter's door. Listening for a moment he heard her crying. Jack rested his forehead against the rough wood of the door. _Shit I made her cry_, Jack mentally punched himself. He had swore to himself to never hurt her and he decided the best way to do that had been to distance himself, to let her go and do her own thing. To let her marry Pete.

It was all just so confusing. Jack swore under his breath before gently pushing the door open. What he saw froze his heart. Sam was sitting in the corner of the room, in almost total darkness. Her head was back against the wall, and he could see the steady stream of tears flowing down her face. Each hand gripped the opposite arm so hard that Jack could see the redness even in the dark. She looked so angry and so desperate. She heard the door open and her eyes hardened. She picked up the pillow that was next to her and threw it at the door. Her aim was good, she was in the Air Force after all, and it hit Jack squarely between the chest and neck before he could catch it.

Gently Jack placed the pillow on the bed and walked over next to Sam. She didn't try and stop him; she no longer had the strength. He sat down next to her with a groan as his knees protested. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so deflated. She was hurt, to the core, and it was entirely his fault. Jack felt like an absolute monster.

A small voice in Sam's head was trying to make her get up, get out and leave him to it. She didn't care. She was an Air Force officer of high standing and she had earned the respect of her superiors and counterparts long ago. Sam's little voice told her to be proud, to give him what he deserved and just to leave. Sam tried to move, to get up and walk away from him, she tried to remember that he had used all his chances and hurt her every time. But another voice clamoured to be heard, a voice that reminded her how much they had gone through together and how much they had both sacrificed. She tried to move but her body stayed where it was, refusing to listen. Dimly she realised that Jack was close enough that their arms were touching. She could feel little tingly bursts all down her right side. Her mind was going into overdrive and she couldn't help it. Still, she had enough self-control not to give him anything; she stayed perfectly still and waited for him to speak.

Jack had been wondering what to say. All the time there was this internal conflict in Sam and he didn't know what she was thinking, although he had a fair idea. Jack took a deep breath and began.

"Sam. I've thought about this for a long time. I…I don't want to lie anymore, not to you, and not to myself. You know what I'm like talking about stuff like this. It's…well, not easy". He paused, wondering if she would say anything. When she didn't he figured she needed to hear exactly what he was thinking. And it wouldn't be easy but Jack was willing to swallow his barriers and, to some extent, his pride and say exactly what was in his heart.

"Jacob spoke to me the day before he died. He said…well he spoke about the both of us not being happy. I guess that was pretty obvious." Jack sighed, "The next day, the day he died, Kerry came to me and broke it off. She implied she knew I was in love with someone else then asked me if the Air Force was the only thing keeping us apart. What I'm saying here Sam is that everyone seems to have this mapped out for us and in a way that made it easier for me to put up barriers. To pretend to everyone else that nothing existed between us. To pretend to you that I didn't care." Jack paused and looked up at the ceiling. When he spoke, his voice was strained. "When you told me about the engagement. God, I was so mad." Jack laughed "You know I went to the gym straightaway and started punching one of the bags. Teal'c came and found me when one of the airman had told him that their general was down here sounding as though he was killing someone!"

Jack took a deep breath and continued. "But, I figured that was the easiest thing for you, what would cause you the least pain would be if I walked away. I figured there's too much history, too much damage already done. I tried to lie to myself Sam, Jesus I've been doing it for eight years, where's the harm in doing it for a while longer, I thought."

Throughout this speech Sam had sat with her head resting on her knees. As Jack said this last, she jerked upwards, staring at him incredulously. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You **thought** you were doing me a favour? You thought that it would be better for me? For fuck's sake Jack, that's the complete **opposite** of what I needed!!". I needed love and compassion and companionship and I practically offered it to you the day I showed you Pete's ring. You walked away from me and you actually thought it was the **right** thing to do?!" Sam was shaking her head. Angry and yet bemused at Jack's obvious train of thought. Hope was flaring in the pit of her stomach.

"It's not just that Sam. I convinced myself that you weren't even interested anymore, you were marrying Pete, the younger, more attractive model and hey, the one without all the baggage." Jack's voice broke. It would have annoyed him, except that he was laying all his cards on the table and wanted to show her how much he felt, "I'm too old for you Sam".

At this Sam swivelled round so she was staring him directly in the face. "Jack…" she said slowly, pausing to take a deep breath, "I love you." Jack's eyes widened, "I've loved you since I first saw you in the briefing room, although I didn't know it then. You are perfect in every way…" Sam was kneeling in front of Jack, whose mouth was slightly open in shock and surprise, her hands resting on his knees. Slowly but deliberately she leaned forward and kissed him. He stayed still for a moment before putting his arms around her tightly and drawing her up to him, kissing her back fiercely.

When they broke apart they were both panting a little. Each saw the others emotions reflected in their eyes and knew how they felt. Jack ran his fingers through Sam's hair, as she lowered her head to his shoulder. They stayed together like that for a while, drinking in each other's happiness.

Eventually Jack cupped Sam's face in his large hands and brought her up to look at him. He kissed her once on the forehead, and again on the nose, then on the lips.

"I love you".

Sam smiled and kissed him back. Jack breathed deeply. "Sam I'm going to retir…"

She cut him off by laying a finger across his lips. The touch sent his already sizzling nerves into overdrive. He loved what this woman could do to him. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Don't talk about that now".

Silently Sam stood up and pulled Jack up with her. She turned and led them out of her room and into his.

**Chapter 5 – ****WARNING:**** explicit content unsuitable for minors**

A smile crossed Samantha Carter's face, as she looked up at Jack O'Neill, the man who had just told her he loved her. She pushed against the inside of his bedroom door. "Our room now," she whispered.

Jack laughed and swept her off her feet. Giggling, she was set down gently on the bed and then thoroughly kissed. Jack lay down next to her, one leg over both of hers and one arm steadying himself alongside her head. Their kisses became gradually more passionate as Sam explored Jack's neck and upper back, running her hands up and down his spine. Jack buried his face against her neck, kissing and nibbling her ears. Coils of deep pleasure unfolded within her as she could feel her body reacting and Sam moaned in pleasure.

Slowly but surely she ran and tickled her hands down his chest reaching for the hemline of his shirt. Jack stopped her hand.

"You sure?" He asked with concern in his eyes, there was still a small worry about her emotional state.

She merely looked up at him calmly, with a small and persistent smile. "We've waited long enough Jack".

Jack leaned in and began to explore her mouth with his. Gradually Sam pulled up Jack's shirt. As she reached his head, running the tips of her fingers all of his back, Jack reached a hand down to help her pull the shirt over his head. Sam nuzzled into his now bare chest, into several silvery, salt-and-pepper hairs. She gasped but was not really surprised when she saw the extent of his physical fitness. Jack's chest was well muscled, toned and tanned after years of exercise and physical training. The muscles he was using to prop himself up over her bulged under his skin and Sam ran her fingers over them, sighing happily. Jack grinned and ran two fingers down her cheek and neck, stopping only at the V neckline of her top. Noticing her top was still on he growled softly, making her giggle.

"No giggling Colonel Carter". Hearing this only made her giggle more. "Right, you asked for it" said Jack, with a barely restrained laugh. Sitting her up Jack kissed her neck, gradually getting slower, lower and more sensual. With experienced hands he drew her top over her navel, then up to her breasts and finally over her head. His slow actions only served to increase her pleasure and already she could feel her body responding in certain places. With one hand Jack unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. Looking him in the eye, Sam raised an eyebrow; Jack returned the expression with a smile. Running his hand down her neck he slowly cupped one beautiful breast. Pushing her back down against bed, Jack lowered his head and sucked on one of her nipples. The effect made Sam moan louder. He rubbed and tweaked the other nipple with his other hand as he pushed himself on top of her.

_I want him in me __**now**_Sam was writhing on the bed in pleasure, hands gripping and releasing the sheets but all the time wanting more. Wanting him to be inside her. "Jack, I want you in me **now**". Jack looked up from her chest, noting with pleasure that she was panting excitedly. He returned to rolling and playing with her nipples. "Jaack" she said more urgently. "Not yet Carter," was all the reply he gave".

Sam moaned and Jack decided it was time to up the stakes. He lowered his hands to the waistband of her jeans, popped the button open and slowly pulled them off. Sam lifted her legs in the air to help him. Leaving her panties on, Jack breathed over her. The sudden increase in warmth made her groan as she played with his hair. Jack, grinning began to rub her in special areas. He slid his fingers under the elastic at the top of her leg and ran them over her golden curls. Sam was now moaning and in so much pleasure she couldn't think straight. "Jaaack" she said again. "I need you now. I'm not joking".

All games aside, Jack gently reached under the elastic on both sides of her panties and drew them down over her legs, kissing each leg as he went. Released from his intoxicating grasp for just one moment Sam realised he still had his trousers on. _That will change_, she thought. Teasingly, and in an attempt to make him pay for some of what he had just done to her she sat up and tugged at his trousers, pulling off his boxers at the same time. His throbbing dick sprang out, making her gasp in surprise. Jack was big, very big. Smirking a little at her, Jack pushed her gently back against the pillows as he lowered his head hers to kiss her. She was powerless to stop him. Jack was very experienced and knew exactly what to do, but even for him with Carter, it was like a whole new experience. Her reactions increased his pleasure and in doing what he did to her, he felt his own needs were satisfied.

Tantalisingly slowly, Jack reached his hand down to her throbbing clit and began to rub, enjoying the wetness he had created. Sam arched against him and his ran his free fingers down from her neck, between her breasts to her belly button. He worked his way down her body, all the while keeping her going by rubbing her clit before his tongue reached her. Sam had thought before this that she was going to lose it but as soon as Jack began to caress her with his tongue she bucked and arched against him, feeling waves of pleasure. She moaned as her hands were gripping the sheets and his head. She was holding him into her and he sensed she was close. Slowly he pushed one, then two fingers inside of her, shallow then deeper and deeper until he reached her G-Spot. Drawing the fingers out he pushed them in again, all the while rubbing her clit with his tongue. Sam was completely lost. It had never felt this good and it was all she could do to say, "Jack I need you in me. I want you in me. Pleease". Jack slowed his fingers but didn't stop. "Sam, I'm not gonna rush this".

Pushing his fingers into her faster and deeper, Jack was pleased to hear her calling his name. He sensed when she was about to come as she arched against him, pushing his fingers deeper into her. Sam felt waves and waves of intense pleasure as she came. She screamed, but not too loudly, and moaned. Jack grinned against her curls, pulling his fingers out of her. He growled as he worked his way up her body, her fingers on his back and in his hair. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "God, I love you". With a slightly evil grin, and intent on returning the favour, Sam rolled on top of him, straddling him. He could feel her wetness against his leg and it made him catch his breath.

Watching her kiss him from his lips down his chest and belly button to his dick made Jack moan a little himself. But when she put her lips against his throbbing head, it was all he could do not to blow then and there. Slowly she opened her mouth and took him in, just the head at first and then more and more until he was hitting the back of her throat. _My little colonel has a special tal…ent, _Jack thought as Sam began to move faster and faster. His ragged breathing told her he was very close as he wound his fingers into her hair. Jack felt justly punished for having teased her so much.

"Carrrter" Jack moaned hesitantly, "stop. I…don't wanna…blow…right now". Sam slowed down, grinning wickedly up at Jack who was barely controlling his desire for her. He wanted to take her right now. A deep, primordial instinct was taking over and a low guttural growl sounded in his throat. He wanted her so much. He had done for eight years. Flipping her back beneath him with practised ease, Jack pressed his head against her wet folds. Sam moaned, "Finally..." as Jack slipped into her. He was careful; he had hurt many women with his 'largeness' before. But Sam shook her head at him, she knew what he was doing, and so he slowly lowered himself into her, all the way. Sam gasped in pleasure as Jack pulled out almost all the way then went back in again. She was lost to him, in the deepest, darkest throes of passion. Jack couldn't believe how good she felt. It was everything he had always expected and yet more. He loved this woman with every fibre of his being and always thought sex with her would be good. He didn't know it would be fantastic.

Jack was getting close now, and Sam was nearing another violent explosion of pleasure. A fine sheen of sweat now covered them both as she wrapped her legs around his back, higher and higher to make penetration easier and deeper. Both moaned loudly and without reserve as Jack shot his seed into her and Sam felt another fantastic wave of happiness. Jack nuzzled his head into her neck, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes. He was happier than he ever thought he could be again. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair, closing her eyes in absolute bliss.

Both lay there panting for a little while as they recovered. Neither could believe the situation and Jack especially kept looking up at her to check she was still there and this wasn't cruel dream. Jack pushed himself up onto the pillows next to her and looked directly into her eyes. He pulled the cover up over them and took her in his arms. She nuzzled her head into his chest with a sigh of contentment.

"Love ya, Sir" Sam giggled.

"Love ya, Carter" Jack sighed.

Sam giggled again as both drifted off to sleep in a sea of bliss.

**Epilogue**

Six months later at his house in Colorado, Jack O'Neill sat in the living room, watching the Simpsons. He sipped on a beer and laughed at the characters on screen before checking his watch. Right on cue he heard tyres crunching in the gravel outside and he looked towards the door, pausing the DVR. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter walked through the door rather awkwardly as she was carrying a large heavy-looking object. Jack jumped up to help her.

"Sam, hey, you know you shouldn't carry stuff like this. You should have come and got me."

Samantha sighed, rolling her eyes at Jack.

"Jack O'Neill, for crying out loud, I'm pregnant, not ill". Jack smiled and tugged the object out of hands. She sighed again, realising this was one argument she probably couldn't win and flopped down on the couch, kicking off her shoes and putting her feet on the table.

Jack came hurrying back.

"Is there anything you want, hon?"

"Jack"

"Tea, juice…"

"Jaack"

"Milk, er…." His voice was muffled and lost by sticking his head into the refrigerator, "There's a yoghurt thing I left in here the other day…actually maybe on second thoughts you don't want that". He chucked the suspicious-looking green object in the bin.

"JACK!" He stopped rooting in the fridge.

"Yes?!"

"I'm **fine**. I'd rather say hello to you first!"

"Oh, right". Jack came to sit on the couch rather sheepishly. He placed a hand on Sam's slightly rounded belly before asking, "Good day at the office?"

"Actually yes. I'm working on a device using the knowledge of Merlin that can actually shift a person into a hidden dimension. It needs to be bigger though. If I could, say, extend the field to shift an entire village then it would make a fantastic weapon against the Ori. I need more power to do that though. I'm working on hooking up several naquadah generators but there's no telling what will happen. Now if I ca-…"

"-Carter!" Sam grinned sheepishly.

"Too much technobabble?"

"A little, although I do like the way your mouth moves when you speak it," Jack leaned over and covered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately until he was sure he had her complete attention.

"So, you gonna ask me about my day?"

Sam laughed, "What's to ask? I bet you sat on your butt all day, watching the Simpsons".

Jack tried to sound offended. "Not **all** day. Besides, what else is a guy gonna do on his first day off in a month?!"

"Jack, you knew taking on civilian command of the SGC would be no less tiring than commanding in a military capacity," Sam teased.

"Hey, who said I was tired?!" Sam giggled as he pushed himself carefully on top of her, kissing her softly, then passionately. Things were just getting a little heated when he stopped and pulled back. Sam moaned and reached out to him.

"There's something I want to show you first."

"That sounds worrying".

"Now why would you think that, I told you, I wasn't sitting on my butt **all** day". He jumped to his feet very nimbly for someone his age and pulled her up with him. "Come on, close your eyes".

Jack led Sam down the hall to the door next to their bedroom. He covered her eyes then opened the door and gently walked her in. "Jaaack" Sam said questioningly. "Ok, open your eyes now".

Sam gasped. They had decided the room next to theirs would be the nursery but had had little time to do anything further with it. In his day off, Jack had single-handedly painted and decorated the room, bought and put up every single piece of furniture they would need. The walls were a neutral, pale yellow whilst the furniture was pine and matched perfectly. Sam bit back a wobbling lip as tears filled in her eyes. She turned to face Jack. Jack winced,

"Ok…?" he asked.

"Oh Jack, its absolutely perfect". She threw her arms around him kissing him frantically as he laughed and released a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure whether or not she would mind that he had picked everything out.

He led her back to the sofa where she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Leaning down to kiss her, Jack could not have felt happier. He had everything he had ever wanted, here in his arms.

"I love you Jack", whispered Sam.

"Love you more, Mrs O'Neill," whispered Jack.


End file.
